von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Wilhelm I. (Württemberg)
Wilhelm, König von Würtemberg. 240px|right|Collectie Rijksmuseum Amsterdam. Wilhelm,Conversations-Lexicon oder encyclopädisches Handwörterbuch für gebildete Stände. Stuttgart bei A. F. Macklot. 1816. König von Würtemberg, ist zu Lüben, einem Städtchen in Schlesien, am 27. Sept. des Jahrs 1781 geboren worden. Sein Vater war der verewigte König Friedrich von Würtemberg, damals preußischer Generalmajor und Chef eines Dragonerregiments, mit welchem er in Lüben in Garnison lag; seine Mutter, die braunschweigische Prinzessin Auguste Caroline Frederike Luise, mit Friedrich vermählt seit dem Oct. 1780. Sein vollständiger Name ist Friedrich Wilhelm Carl, und er das älteste von 4 Kindern, die seine Aeltern erzeugten, von welchen außer ihm noch 2 am Leben sind. Manches nicht angenehme Ereigniß bezeichnet seine frühere Jugend. Schon als Kind und Knabe, gerade in dem Alter, in welchem der Mensch so gern seine Heimath hat und irgend ein Fleckchen Boden liebgewinnt, führten ihn die besondern Verhältnisse seiner Familie aus einem Lande Europa's in das andre; von Schlesien ging er nach Rußland, von Rußland in die Schweiz, dann nach Deutschland an den Rhein, endlich nach Würtemberg im J. 1790, wo der Aufenthalt nun bleibend wurde. Oefters war er während dieser Zeit, bald länger, bald Kürzer, vom Vater wie von der Mutter getrennt und unter fremden Augen; sein siebenter Geburtstag wurde der Sterbetag seiner Mutter; schon in die frühere Erziehung dieses Zeitraums griff sein Vater selten auf wohlthätige Weise ein. Noch ungünstiger zeigte sich dieser Einfluß, als mit dem festen Aufenthalte in Würtemberg die erstere Erziehung des Prinzen ihren Anfang nahm; nicht als ob es Friedrich Wilhelm, seinem Vater, an warmer, herzlicher Liebe zu seinen Kindern gefehlt hätte; er liebte sie, er wünschte sie an Herz und Geist gebildet, er gab ihnen treffliche Männer zu Hofmeistern und Lehrern; allein er hielt sich an den Grundsatz der nachsichtslosen Strenge, in welchen die ältere Erziehungskunst ihre höchste Weisheit zu setzen pflegte, der aber, wenn er auch den Zögling nicht geradezu verderbt und verkrüppelt, was so oft der Fall seyn wird, ihm das Leben wenigstens in ein trübes, freudenloses Daseyn verwandelt. Dieser Grundsatz, vom Vater des Prinzen geübt, wurde in Wahrheit furchtbar, weil er auch im Kreis seiner Familie zu reizbar, und weit entfernt von der zur Erziehung gehörigen Ruhe war, und seine Leidenschaft, wenn sie sich einmal erhoben hatte, in ihrem Ungestüm weder Ziel noch Maß mehr zu halten wußte. Unter solchen Umständen mußte es für die Erzieher seiner Söhne bald nothwendige Maxime werden, ihn, so viel es seyn konnte, von aller Einmischung fern zu halten, bleibenden Schaden, wenn er etwas verfehlt hatte, wo möglich zu verhüten, und ohne ihn nach ihrem eigenen besten Wissen und Gewissen an der Erziehung derselben zu arbeiten. Oeffentlich hat König Wilhelm vor aller Welt anerkannt, welche Verdienste sein erster Lehrer und Bildner, der nunmehrige Präsident Dr. Gros, in diesem Zeitraume um ihn sich erworben habe. In dankbarer Erinnerung daran hat er ihn von Erlangen, wo er Professor der Rechte war, ins Vaterland zurückberufen, um ihn wieder in seiner Nähe zu haben, und ihm jenen neuen so ausgezeichneten Posten angewiesen. Der ruhige Fortgang der Bildung, so wie der Aufenthalt in Würtemberg selbst, das erst eigentlicher sein Vaterland geworden war, nachdem Friedrich Eugen, sein Großvater, die Regierung des Herzogthums angetreten hatte, erlitt zweimal widrige Störungen durch französische Einfälle, in den J. 1796 und 1799. In diesen beiden Jahren mußte er mit der übrigen würtembergischen Familie das Vaterland verlassen, und während der letzten Entfernung, im J. 1800, begab er sich auf einige Zeit als Freiwilliger zur österreichischen Armee unter Erzherzog Johann. Er focht die Schlacht von Hohenlinden mit, und gab als Jüngling don 17 Jahren die ersten Beweise von jenem Muth und jener Unerschrockenheit dem Feind gegenüber, welche die Welt neuerlich an dem Mann bewundert hat. Sein Feuer riß ihn mitten unter die Feinde hinein und mit Mühe gelang es seinen Begleitern, ihn zu halten und zurückzubringen. Schon im Decbr. des Jahrs 1797 hatte der Vater des Prinzen die Regierung des Herzogthums angetreten und er selbst führte von nun an den Titel des Erbprinzen. Sein Vater, wie es denn so seine Art war, wollte ihn, auch als er bereits zum Jüngling herangewachsen war, in derselben vollständigen Abhängigkeit des Verhältnisses erhalten, welche ihm schon früher hatte beschwerlich fallen müssen. Da erkannte der Sohn, daß Friede zwischen ihnen Beiden in solcher Lage unmöglich seyn möchte; er beschloß, lieber vom Hofe derselben sich zu entfernen, und trat im J. 1803 eine langdauernde Reise durch mehrere der bedeutendern Länder Europa's an. Dem Aufenthalt in der ehemaligen Kaiserstadt der Deutschen und der Betrachtung ihrer Merkwürdigkeiten ward sofort längere Zeit gewidmet; dann ein Theil von Deutschland und Frankreich durchreis't, und das Wesen des neuen Hofs zu Paris in der Nähe gesehen und beobachtet, was sonst Unerhörtes damals dort vorging; aber mehr als andere Länder zog den Prinzen das herrliche Italien mit seinen schönen kunstvollen Städten an. Im mehreren derselben hielt ihn sein Interesse für Geschichte, Kunst und Natur länger fest, als dies bei den meisten Reisenden der Fall zu seyn pflegt. Im J. 1806 begab er sich nach einer dreijährigen Abwesenheit wieder ins Vaterland zurück, nachdem bereits sein Vater die Würde eines Königs von Würtemberg angenommen hatte. In stiller Zurückgezogenheit lebte der Kronprinz von da an bis zum J. 1812 mit wenigen Freunden in Stuttgart. Kein glänzendes Fest wurde in seinem Palaste gefeiert, noch kündigte er durch prunkvolle Aufzüge sein Erscheinen an. Wenn er zu Pferde saß oder im Wagen fuhr, unterschieden ihn nur seine ausgewählten Pferde vom gewöhnlichen Edelmann; noch öfter sah man ihn im Kleide des einfachen Bürgers, von den Meisten unerkannt, allein durch die Straßen gehen, oder seinen Gang auf das Feld machen. ein großer Theil seiner Zeit war dem Lesen gewidmet, manche Stunde dem Leben in der freien Natur; im Sommer hielt er sich öfters einzelne Tage, hier und da eine ganze Woche, in Scharnhausen auf, einem freundlichen Landsitz unweit Stuttgart, den er sich nicht prächtig, aber geschmackvoll eingerichtet hatte. Dann gehörte auch die Jagd unter seine Beschäftigungen, aber nur in so fern sie mit körperlicher Anstrengung verbunden war. Er verfolgte das Wild zu Fuß, und die wenige Landleute, die er dabei beschäftigte, und die ihm Frohndienst zu leisten verpflichtet waren, erhielten von ihm ihren Taglohn. Auffallend stach die ungesuchte Einfachheit des Sohns gegen den Herrenglanz des Vaters ab; sie war diesem anstößig, ihm der Prunk desselben beschwerlich. Kaum wurde diese Lebensweise in etwas geändert durch seine von jener Zeit herbeigeführte Verbindung mit der edlen Prinzessin Charlotte von Bayern, im J. 1808; sie dauerte 7 Jahre, und lös'te sich 1815 wieder, da die Verhältnisse indeß durchaus andere geworden waren, im freundschaftlichen Einverständnisse Beider. Bereits in jener Periode lastete die unumschränkte Regierung Königs Friedrich schwer auf Würtemberg, und vieles, vieles Harte erging über das Land, weniger aus eignem inneren Antriebe vom König verfügt, als bösartig von solchen veranlaßt, die ihn umgaben. In dieser Noth richteten sich die Augen und Herzen aller Würtemberger in stiller Sehnsucht gegen den Kronprinzen; er war, wie wenige Fürsten vor dem Antritt ihrer Regierung, die Freude und die Hoffnung seines Vaterlandes. Nicht nur hoffte das Volk bessere Zeiten von seiner Milde und Menschlichkeit, wenn er selbst den Thron bestiegen hätte, sondern Viele erwarteten auch, daß er schon jetzt seine kräftige Stimme gegen so manches Unziemliche, das vorging, erheben möchte. Allein der Kronprinz hatte seit seiner Rückkehr ins Vaterland den unabänderlichen Entschluß gefaßt, mit seinem Vater, so viel an ihm wäre, in friedlichem Verhältniß zu bleiben; er hielt sich als Sohn und Unterthan nicht befugt zum Einsprechen in das Thun und Lassen des Königs, seines Vaters; und warum hätte er es dennoch thun sollen, wenn er auch schon die Fruchtlosigkeit davon voraussah? Aber in der Stille beobachtete und bemerkte er; mancher Landmann, der er auf seinen einsamen Spaziergängen ansprach, hat, ohne zu wissen, mit wem er sprach, ihm seine Noth geklagt; in der Stille sammelte er sich Kenntniß von den Bedürfnissen und Gebrechen des Vaterlandes, um zu seiner Zeit, wenn die Reihe an ihn käme, kräftig abzuhelfen. So lebte er bis zum Jahr 1812. In diesem Jahr begann der französische Kaiser jenen furchtbar abenteuerlichen Heereszug gegen Rußland; auch 15,000 Würtemberger brachen mit dem übrigen Süden auf, und der Kronprinz stellte dem Wunsche seines Vaters gemäß, sich an ihre Spitze. Es war ein Opfer, das er dem Vaterlande und dem Vater brachte; denn leicht hätte es ein Ungewitter von Frankreich aus über Land und Familie herbeiziehen mögen, wenn er, der Erbe des Reichs, durch fortgesetztes Fernbleiben der Abneigung gegen das französische Wesen verdächtig geworden wäre. Allein der Himmel selbst wollte nicht, daß sein Arm, der nur für Recht und Gerechtigkeit fechten sollte, für jene ungerechte Sache sich erhob. Bald nach dem Einrücken ins russische Gebiet befiel ihn eine gefährliche Krankheit, er mußte in Wilna zurückbleiben, und beängstigende Nachrichten von dem Zustand seiner Gesundheit verbreiteten sich im Vaterlande. Wie athmete man so viel leichter, als er hieß, er habe endlich den Heimweg antreten können; er nähere sich wieder, wenn auch nur in kleinen Tagereisen! frame|Kronprinz von Württemberg, [[Ludwig Yorck von Wartenburg|Yorck, Graf von Wartenburg und Carl Philipp, Fürst von Wrede.]] Seine noch nicht vollendete Wiedergenesung sprach ihn im J. 1813 von alle, Antheil am Krieg für Frankreich frei; hingegen erhob er sich am Ende dieses Jahrs, dem Drang seines Herzens folgend, in neuer Kraft gegen dasselbe. Auch sein Vater war nach der Catastrophe bei Leipzig den verbündeten Mächten beigetreten, und ihr Wille bestimmte dem Sohn die Anführung einer von den Abtheilungen der großen Heeresmasse, welche sich mit dem kommenden Jahr nach Frankreich werfen sollte. Sie bestand hauptsächlich aus dem sehr zahlreichen würtemberg. Contingent, an welches sich mehrere Regimenter der Kaiser von Oesterreich und Rußland anschlossen. es ist hier nicht der Ort, den Gang des Feldzugs zu verfolgen, und Tage und Orte aufzuzählen, wo der stets furchtlose Kronprinz ausgezeichnetes Feldherrntalent entwickelte, und sich glänzenden Heldenruhm und unsterbliches Verdienst um die allgemeine Sache von ganz Europa erwarb. Wer kennt nicht die Namen von Epinal, Brienne, Sens, jene Namen, welche das noch immer ängstlich bange Europa allmählig Muth fassen lehrten? Wer erinnert sich nicht, wie er bei Montereau den fünffach überlegenen Napoleon mit seinen braven Würtembergern den ganzen Tag lang aufhielt, und mit Aufopferung edlen Blutes und eigener Gefahr, aber glücklich, den Rückzug der Verbündeten deckte? Wie er, als sie in den Tagen des März gegen Paris selbst vordrangen, das Schwierigste überwand, und aufs Kräftigste zur endlichen Entscheidung mitwirkte? Nicht nur die Würtemberger, seine Landsleute, begeisterte das Beispiel des Prinzen, sondern selbst die Fremden, die er befehligte, fühlten sich dadurch fortgetrieben und hingerissen; und wenn er seine Leute zu Sieg und Ruhm führte, und für die Würtemberger namentlich auch den Ruf guter Mannszucht herstellte, so verdankte er selbst es ihrer Tapferkeit und ihrer begeisterten Liebe und Treue, daß manche persönliche Gefahr, in welche ihn sein und seine Furchtlosigkeit hineinriß, ohne nachtheilige Folgen an ihm vorüberging. Bei dem ganzen Heere war der Name des Kronprinzen, mehr bedurfte es zu seiner Bezeichnung nicht, ein hochgefeierter Name. Schneller und geräuschloser ging der zweite Zug nach Frankreich im J. 1815 vorüber, wobei er wiederum einen bedeutenden Heerhaufen anführte; die einzige Schlacht bei Waterloo entschied; aber auch diesmal gehörte das kräftige Zurückwerfen des Generals Rapp nach Strasburg, welches durch ihn vollbracht wurde, unter die bedeutendern Waffenthaten des Feldzugs. Jedoch nicht bloß mit dem Lorbeerkranz schmückten diese Kriege das Haupt des Helden; sie pflanzten und pflegten auch dem jungen Mann das Myrtenreis der beglückenden Liebe. In diesen Tagen der allgemeinen Bewegung der Fürsten und Völker geschah es, daß er Catharina Paulowna, die Großfürstin von Rußland, kennen lernte, welche die Gefährtin und Beglückerin seines Lebens und die Mutter des würtemb. Volkes werden sollte. An ihrer Seite fühlte er sich glücklich in Paris und London, und in Wien, als die Herrscher Europa's daselbst beisammen waren, ward der Bund ihrer Herzen vollendet; ihre Vermählung endlich geschah in Petersburg am 24. Jan. des J. 1816. Daß er sich glücklich fühlte, sah alle Welt, als er im April desselben Jahrs an der Seite seiner Gemahlin nach Würtemberg zurückkehrte. Wo er früher allein und einsam gegangen war, nahm er jetzt sie zu seiner unzertrennlichen Begleiterin; sie einfach, wie er selbst, war fähig, seine einfachen Freuden mit ihm zu theilen; sie gewährte ihm bald die beglückende Hoffnung, sich als Vater erblicken zu dürfen. Der erste trübe Tag seit seiner Vermählung war derjenige, welcher ihm die Krone auf sein Haupt setzte. König Friedrich, sein Vater, starb unerwartet schnell am 30. Oct. 1816; und Wilhelm sah nicht den König in ihm sterben, sondern den Vater. Den Antritt seiner Rigierung, welcher in einen Zeitpunkt fiel, wo die Lage Würtembergs kaum unglücklicher seyn konnte, und das Land, wo man es ansah, überall einer heilenden Hand bedurfte, bezeichnet der entschiedenste Wille, durch alle Mittel, die ihm zu Gebot stünden, das Wohl des ihm von der Gottheit anvertrauten Volks zu befördern; darnach ist zu beurtheilen, was man ihn innerhalb dieses seines ersten Regierungsjahres wollen und verordnen und thun sah. Zwar wurden die zu keiner Strafe gezogen, an welchen ganz Würtemberg so gern sich gerächt gesehen hätte; er glaubte, dies sich selbst schuldig zu seyn, denn sie hatten auch ihn beleidigt; er war es dem Andenken seines Vaters schuldig -- aber mit Schonung wurden sie entfernt und unschädlich gemacht. Dagegen suchte er das Unrecht der frühern Regierung, so weit es geschehen konnte, wieder gut zu machen. Er nahm harte und beschwerliche Verordnungen derselben zurück; er erleichterte die Lasten und Abgaben des Volks; der beschränkte vor allem sich selbst in seinem Aufwand, und gab seinem Hof eine Einrichtung, welche gleich fern von Kargheit, wie von übermäßiger Pracht, Unterschleife, wie sie seit vielen Jahren Statt gefunden hatten, fürder unmöglich machte. aus allem Gegenden des Landes strömten in den ersten Monaten seiner Regierung unzählige vor seinem Palast zusammen, die bei ihm unmittelbar Hülfe suchten, und er selbst hörte sie alle mit Sanftmuth und Geduld, und half schnell, wenn zu helfen war. Was immer möglich war, that er um der Noth zu steuern, welche durch den Mißwachs und die Theurung des Jahrs auf dem Königreich lastete, und wie wohlthätig wirkten nicht die Armenvereine, die aller Orte auf Veranlassung seiner Gemahlin gestiftet wurden, und unter ihrer obersten Leitung standen? Vorzüglich aber ging sein Bestreben dahin, sein Volk durch eine Staatsverfassung zu beruhigen, die seiner selbst und dieses Volks würdig, unsrer Zeit und den besondern Verhältnissen Würtembergs angemessen, und den Zwecken des Staats überhaupt vollkommen entsprechend wäre. Es ist bekannt, daß schon unter seinem Vater die Bewegung ihrethalb in Würtemberg begonnen hatte; er billigte es als Kronprinz; daß sich die Würtemberger statt der Sache, um welche es zu thun war, nicht eine bloße leere Form gefallen ließen; aber seinen Grundsätzen gemäß mischte er sich nicht thätig ein, sondern beobachtete ruhig, was und wie es endlich werden möchte. Kaum aber hatte er selbst die Zügel der Regierung ergriffen, als er sich sofort des Geschäfts mit dem feurigsten und redlichsten Eifer annahm. Von den tauglichsten Männern, die er kannte, ward auf sein Geheiß ein schon unter seinem Vater mit der möglichsten Umsicht begonnener Verfassungsentwurf vollendet; von ihm geprüft; Manches, wo er dem Volke nicht genug gethan glaubte, von ihm verworfen und geändert; die Machtvollkommenheit, die er von seinem Vater ererbt hatte, von ihm selbst in bestimmte Ordnung und Schranken gebracht, und nun das vollendete Werk nicht nur dem würtembergischen Volk, sondern dem gesammten prüfenden Europa vorgelegt. Doch schweigen wir von der Sache. Man weiß, dem König gelang nicht, was er zum Besten seines Volks beabsichtigte, darum, weil er nicht bloß das sogenannte gute Recht, sondern weil er das Rechte und Gute gewollt hatte. Gewiß gehört es unter die bittersten Erfahrungen regierender Häupter, wenn sie so, wie ihm geschehen ist, das wahrhaft Gute, das sie beabsichtigen, zurückgestoßen sehen, und man denke sich seine Gefühle, als er bald nachher in einem Kreise von Königen und Fürsten, wo von der Sache der Rede war, erklärte: "Gott ist mein Zeuge, daß ich das Beste meines Volks gewollt habe, und ich habe nicht geglaubt, eines solchen Ausgang erwarten zu dürfen!" Jedoch selbst diese bitterste aller Erfahrungen, die er früh machen mußte, war nicht vermögend, seinen für das allgemeine Beste thätigen Willen zu lähmen; er erklärte, auch so solle dem Königreich die Wohlthat der angebotenen Verfassung zu Theil werden; und mehr und mehr sehen wir die ihm werden; und wie in der ganzen Natur nur Weniges schon im Augenblick seines Entstehens vollkommne Frucht bringen kann, so wird die Nützlichkeit und Zweckmäßigkeit von Manchem, was er zeither verfügt hat, erst in der Folge heller ins Auge fallen. Gewiß ist ein Fürst, welcher das Urtheil der Welt nicht gleichgültig ansieht, von wahrhaft königl. Willen beseelt, wenn er sagen kann: "Ich würde die Achtung von Deutschland, von ganz Europa, wenn es seyn müßte, gegen die Ausführung dessen setzen, was ich als das Beste meines Volks erkannt habe!" -- Vermischte Nachrichten. :1812 Vermischte Nachrichten. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 84. Sonnabend, den 6. April 1812. Am 28sten März traf der Kronprinz von Würtemberg mit seiner Suite in Leipzig ein. Stuttgardt, den 13ten August. Se. Königl. Majestät sind aus der Gegend von Belmonte benachrichtigt worden, daß des Kronprinzen Königlichen Hoheit von einer Krankheit befallen worden. Nach den durch den heute angekommenen Kourier eingegangenen Nachrichten vom 31sten July hat sich aber der Krankheitszustand Sr. Königl. Hoheit merklich gebessert, und Höchstdieselben haben sich auf den Rath der Aerzte nach Wilna in kleinen Tagereisen begeben, um daselbst die zu der eingetretenen Wiedergenesung vorgeschriebenen ärztlichen Mittel mit Ruhe zu gebrauchen. Stuttgardt, den 14ten September. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 207. Mittewoch, den 28. August /9. September 1812. Ein heute aus Wilna hier angekommener Kourier hat die angenehme Nachricht überbracht, daß Se. Königl. Hoheit, der Kronprinz, in ihrer Genesung glücklich fortschreiten und am 10ten zur gänzlichen Herstellung nach Stuttgardt abzureisen gedachten. Quellen. Galerie. Bild:PortretWilhelmWürtemberg RIJKS.jpg|Wilhelm Kronprinz von Würtemberg. Bild:PortretWilhelmKoenigWürttemberg240.jpg|Wilhelm Koenig von Württemberg. Bild:PortretWilhelmIWürtemberg240.jpg|Wilhelm I. König von Würtemberg. Kategorie: Personen Württemberg Kategorie:Württemberg (Könige) Kategorie:Militär-Carls-Orden (Großmeister) Kategorie:Maria-Theresien-Orden (Komtur) Kategorie:Eisernes Kreuz (Ritter) Kategorie:Andreas-Orden (Ritter) Kategorie:Alexander-Newski-Orden (Ritter) Kategorie:Sankt-Georgs-Orden (Komtur 1. Klasse) Württemberg Kategorie:Hosenbandorden (Ritter)